


Butterfly Bezerking

by lodessa



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no less beautiful, no less compelling, but Asriel felt what might have been fear or might have been regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Bezerking

The moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted more. It did not take long to find out who she was and where he might find her. Watching her innocent laughter in the garden, he felt a moment of hesitation. Asriel wasn't prone to hesitation, or doing anything but going relentless after what he wanted. Marisa Coulter was so lovely though, so pure and joyful, delicate and lithe. She was a butterfly, and he was contemplating how to capture her without crushing her wings. He almost considered giving up, letting her fly away in peace. That was not his nature though. As he watched Coulter, the brute, stare proprietarily at her, Asriel found himself casting a shadow over her, as she laid in the grass. The decision was made. 

He watched her in horror now, as he realized the monster he’d created. The carefree girl was gone. Instead, there was a cruel widow, a vicious politician, activist, and socialite. Her gaze burned him. She was no less beautiful, no less compelling, but Asriel felt what might have been fear or might have been regret. She descended upon his with a chill that gave him pangs as she kissed his cheek. She called him her mentor, her maker. Asriel both wished it was not true and longer to have that kind of power over her again. She turned, coolly, and he was left remembering. He almost wondered if he’d made the wrong decision, but then he remembered there were larger purposes at hand.


End file.
